The Church of the Drowned God
The Church of the Drowned God is the dominant religion in the Pyke, but is practiced by few outside of it. The main deities are the Drowned God and his adversary the Storm God. Practictioners are called "Ironborn," and members of the clergy are called "Drowned Men." Central Tenets Baptism and Resurrection feature heavily in the religion. All children are "drowned" in salt water before one year of age. Though traditionally, and still in orthodox circles, the act can be quite serious, with the child submerged entirely in water for a short period of time, in less observant families this "drowning" is nothing more than a symbolic anointment. Devout Ironmen believe that this act kills them, and they are walking the earth as dead men and women. Ironborn pray to the Drowned God (who is sometimes ceremoniously known as "He Who Dwells Beneath The Waves") for many reasons, but he is especially said to listen to prayers for safety at sea. He is believed to be a great lover of women, and so orthodox Ironborn carve figureheads of bare-breasted women onto the prows of their ships to gain his favor. In rough weather, female sailors sometimes bare their breasts in order to convince him to intervene against the Storm God on the ship's behalf. It is traditional to drop a bottle of alcohol overboard after a storm in thanks for his protection. When Ironborn pass on, the traditional words are "what is dead may never die," and it is believed that they have been called to become an oarsman for the Drowned God. They believe that the afterlife consists of working on the Drowned God's ship and feasting in his underwater hall, served by mermaids. Ironborn are traditionally buried at sea, to make it easier for them to reach the Watery Hall. It is a sin for an Ironborn to kill another Ironborn using a weapon, particularly one made of metal. It is not a sin if the other Ironborn is killed by drowning. It is not a sin to kill a Greenlander in any manner. The adversary of the Drowned God is the Storm God. There is an off-shoot religion that worships the Storm God, but it is small and highly controversial. Holidays The Day of Drowning: On this day, the Ironborn act out their belief of the afterlife. During the day, a large rowing and sailing regatta is held in Ironman's Bay. Fighting matches are held throughout the Pyke, with larger, more official matches drawing crowds from all over the city (Greenlanders may attend and bet on the matches, though they may not fight themselves). At night, families feast. It is not uncommon for heads of families to dress up like the Drowned God, and for others (often teens) to dress up like mermaids and serve the food. It is an auspicious day for children to be baptized and for Drowned Men to join the order. The most lavish and expensive feast in the Pyke is held by Balon Greyjoy at his home on Pyke Island. Getting an invitation is sign of his favor and is highly prized, though the religious aspect is presided over by Balon's brother Aeron Greyjoy, so it's also long, religiously overbearing, and a bit boring. In the summer. The Day of Iron: Ironborn are not allowed to touch money for any reason. Almost no businesses in the Pyke and/or owned by an Ironborn will be open. Gifts are exchanged between family and friends and it is traditional to deliver at least a small token to those you work with (especially direct supervisor/supervisees). If someone feels like a better gift has been given to someone of a lower status than them, they may steal it, in an act called "Paying the Iron Price," although in this age it's considered a bit rude, especially among the less devout followers. In the fall. Drowned Men The Drowned Men are the priests of the order. They preside over baptisms, funerals, weddings, holiday services, and daily worship services. The Drowned Men all live on Nagga's Hill, an island considered sacred to Ironborn worship. Many services occur there, but not exclusively so. In order to gain admission into the Drowned Men, applicants are held under the water until they draw water until their lungs and need to be resuscitated via cardio-pulmonary resuscitation. This practice is controversial, as people have died, but Ironborn protest all attempts to punish those responsible, saying it is religious persecution. The High Priest of the Drowned Men is called the Damphair. The current Damphair is Aeron Greyjoy. Known Members *Aeron Greyjoy (Drowned Man) *Asha Greyjoy *Balon Greyjoy Category:The Pyke Category:Culture Category:Religion